My Angel In Disguise
by XLoveIsComplicatedX
Summary: "The heart is the center of our chest but it beats at the left side. I guess that's the reason why the heart isn't always right." [MinaSaku Fic] -DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING DON'T READ- Rated M for Heavy Swearing and Slight Violence
1. Chapter 1- Naruto?

**A/N: New story here! I know I got like 4 other stories but this idea has been on my mind for the longest so here it is. This story will be kinda different. Not plot wise just author different. With this one I will get straight to the point and upload the chapter but I will also try to respond to some of you guys reviews when I have time because high school homework is really tiring and sometimes I'm not able to update because of that so please bare with me. I will try to make the chapters longer each time but I can't promise anything. So enough of me talking, on with the story! I re-edited the chapter!**

**xXx**

_~My Angel In Disguise~_

Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated? Why can't things be as simple as blinking? Why? Shit. Here I am. Running for my fucking life. Damn it to hell.

As soon as my feet bounced off of a random tree branch, a kunai whizzed past my ear and hit the tree bark that was right beside me. I turned around and gave the ninja a glare, then changed it to a smile.

"Next time, don't miss." That seemed to piss him off further. Fucking perfect.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Well, my name is Sakura, you don't need to know my last name because really its not important enough to explain. Anyway, I'm a leaf kunoichi, and I'm a high ranked Anbu captain. Yeah you heard me right, an Anbu captain. If that's not impressive enough then too fucking bad. I could really give a-. Damn. It seems that I've run out fucks so I guess I have to go fuck shopping this weekend..hm. Back to what I was saying, I don't have a boyfriend nor do I want one because honestly they're just complete bastards. All they want from you is sex, that's all. Well guess what? I'm not one of those girls who are willing to give their virginity to those kinds of guys so sorry.

I have one friend, and I guess you could say she's my best friend, but hell, I'm not all girly and shit so saying that would put me out of character so I'd be taking quite a chance there.

I weaved a summoning hand sign and bit my lip and shoved my palms to the ground where I had stopped at, and up came a giant slug.

"At your service Sakura-san."

"You know what to do Katsuyu." I mutter as I sit by a nearby tree and fold my arms behind my head and closed my eyes with a smile.

"Hai Sakura-san."

The white and blue-streaked slug whipped around, and as the rain ninja sped forward, she spat out a greenish goo that hit him with so much force that he flew into a tree branch flying half across the massive forest. I peeked open one open and saw that the middle aged slug succeeded.

"Argiato Katsuyu for your help. But I gotta go and catch up to Naruto, Sai and Kakashi."

"Hai."

I raised my two fingers together and released the summoning jutsu.

"Kai!"

She disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked back the many fallen branches and trees, and saw the rain ninja. I smirked meeting his half-lidded eye.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go. See ya!" I said and left him watch the dust that came up as jumped into the air and latched onto a tree trunk swinging myself on the wooded branch. I sighed and thought to myself about how far Naruto and the others must've gotten, and how long it was gonna take me before I'm able to catch up to them.

'Well I know one thing, I damn sure ain't gonna get there any faster standing here.' I thought. I pumped chakra to my feet and headed through the unpredictable tree limbs hoping to get closer to the leaf village or find the rest of my team.

-*(-)*-

"Kakashi-sensei? Do you think Sakura-chan is okay?" Naruto asked glancing at the masked white haired man who carried a book under his nose half paying attention to his student who was giving him a worried look.

"I'm sure she's fine. She is the Anbu captain after all. You have to remember that Naruto, she isn't as so weak as she was 7 years ago. Her abilities has improved far beyond Lady Tsunade's, and that's why she is called her successor. She's surpassed the great Godaime." Kakashi elucidated thoroughly still reading his book which kinda pissed Naruto off.

"You and that book should just marry each other and go off on a resort and have a honeymoon or something sheesh." Naruto grumbled to himself. Kakashi have him a look of excitement.

"I could do that?!" Naruto sweatdropped.

Sai looked back at the two idiots (in his perspective) and expressed a solid hankering look. He wants to feel to the kinship-like bond that team 7 had/has. His inquisitiveness has brought him to understand partially of their pain that they underwent, but to him it feels as though that there is something else that is missing from their puzzle. Something not only him, but their former teammate, Sasuke, could find. Be that as it may, he too will have a hard time in finding that last piece to team 7's puzzle.

He looked back his way, and concentrated on his feet keeping his composed expression. Whatever the case, Sai knew very well that Naruto was going to do everything in his power and more to bring back their teammate. His determination gave it away, and yet to say, he was really rubbing off on him. Sai couldn't remember the last time he had had an actual hearty laugh like he had had two days ago when they had stopped to rest at Otogakure. He smiled at the thought, but went back to his wooden look noticing Naruto speed up to his hastened pace.

"You alright Sai? You look little pale?" Naruto held his snicker, and kept his steadied complexion.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, but it wasn't important. Sorry to worry you dickless." Sai said catching onto his little joke. Sai smiled his unrealistic fake smile as Naruto ranted on and on about how he supposedly had 'one', while Kakashi let out a chuckle through his mask.

"I have a question Naruto, the way you fight, are you a boy or girl?" Sai asked. Naruto's eye twitched.

"W-wha? Am I a boy or girl? What kind of question is that? I'm a guy!" Naruto replied getting agitated. Sai shrugged.

"You could've fooled me." Sai begun sped up leaving a fuming Narurl behind back with Kakashi. Sai genuinely smiled.

'This...is what it means to have friends...I understand it perfectly...Naruto. Arigato.' Sai thought.

-*(-)*- 3rd Person

"Damnit where are they already? Same as always...I can only do the dumbest of things for Naruto." Sakura implied shaking her head at her own stupidity. She stopped on a tree branch, and leaned up against the tree for support. Her chakra was drastically lowered, and because of that her speed isn't really at its best at the moment. Maybe she shouldn't have used a summoning when half low on chakra...damn her.

'You soooooo deserve it for being so cocky when fighting that rain ninja. So basically it's your fault, not Katsuyu's fault.' Inner said. Sakura huffed.

"You don't think I know that Inner? I was just in the fucking moment. Everybody can't be civilized when in battle. Like me for example. I'm more wild and willing. No one could tame me!" Inner snorted.

'Sure, whatever. Just stop getting so in the 'moment' and focus on your chakra. That's at all time you got me, focus! Don't worry about anything else around but your opponent. Remember that I live inside you too and I'm really not looking forward into getting buried yet you know.' Inner replied worriedly.

"Quit your worrying, I got everything in control. Hell, if not for me, you would've been have died." Sakura said smiling.

'What'd you mean?'

"I mean that if I hadn't fucking dodged that Katana that was thrown at us a few days ago, then we would've been dead. So really you should thanking me because I didn't have to jump out the way of that sword. I thought about you and how mad you would be if I hadn't gotten out the way, but it's whatever really, because no matter what, I can't die, get captured, or fall for any sleazy tricks." She said aloud folding her arm behind her head with her eyes closed.

"Oh really? Well let's find out." A voice behind her quoted, and weaved the boar, serpent, dragon, dog, and tiger formation, and suddenly a weird white light opened up in front of her.

"Time Portal Jutsu!"

"What the-"

Her whole body began pulling into the white light like it was sucking her in, as the portal-like thing began to close, her vision of the forest was suddenly getting thin to see.

"AHHHHH!"

-*(-)*- Her POV

"UH!" I hit the ground with a thud.

I groaned feeling my hip bone relocate itself to my waistline. I tried my best to hold on my desire to scream but damnit! It hurts like fucking hell! I put a hand over my hip and let my chakra flow to my palm and began to heal myself with what little chakra I had left which really wasn't much but shit I needed to get up and to do that I don't need a dislocated hip bone wandering around my body trying to find its place back to where it belonged.

"Shit. When I find that ninja bastard, I'm gonna stick my foot so far up his fucking ass he won't even recognize it." I grumbled to myself feeling my hip none begin to slide back into place. I sighed. 'What the hell was up with that bright light shit?' I thought to myself. Whatever, he failed anyway. All that happen was him teleporting me to a different place in the forest. Hell it's not like I can find my way back shit. He must be mistaking me for someone much more idiotic because obviously he thinks I'm not going to fucking make it out of these woods.

Crack. I gritted my teeth together feeling the bone slide into its place. I let out a deep breath. Now, which way would the leaf village be? Damn. It. To. Fucking. Hell. I don't even know where the hell I'm at let alone trying to get back to Konoha. Well this is some country ass bullshit. How I'm the hell do I get back to Konoha? I don't even know which part of the forest I'm in. I sighed. Just great. Just fucking great.

"Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!" A big explosion pulled Sakura out her thoughts as another went off.

"Lightning blade!"

"What the hell is going on?" I said looking in the direction where the noise was coming from.

"Come on Rin, try that new technique you've been practicing on." A kid voice said.

"I don't know if it's been perfected yet. It needs more time on it." A girl's voice replied.

"You'll never know until you try Rin." A deeper male voice said, which reminded her too much of her friend/teammate Naruto.

"O-okay, I guess I'll give it a try."

"Alright Rin!"

"Here I go! Mystical Palm Technique!"

My eyes widen. A medical nin? Maybe they're Jonins or something or at least the girl sounds like she's at least a chunin. But performing that kind of technique usually requires great chakra control so she must be at least my age or higher. I gotta go check it out.

I scrambled to my feet, but fell back down luckily my hands cushioned the fall. If I hadn't used my hands there would be no telling how many more bones I would have broken.

"Shit!" I screamed but quickly put my hand over my mouth. Did they hear me? Oh god, they probably did. I'm so dead. I'm so dead. I'm so dead. I'm so dead! I gotta get out of here! I don't care where just away from them!

I tried to get up but it was no use. I sucked in a deep bubble of breath, and stood up again, ignoring the pain, and began walking well hopping and before I knew it, I tripped over a small rock, and thinking that I was gonna fall face first, a pair of strong arms caught me.

"You okay?" A mellow voice asked me. Before my eyes lost vision, I was met with a duo of sea blue eyes peering down at me worriedly. His hair was a bright yellow color that stood out in all kinds of directions. It reminded me of someone I know but who?

"Naruto?"

* * *

**Review! :D Flames are welcomed as well as good reviews! Be nice though...:)**


	2. Chapter 2- Growing Feelings

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was in the process of moving so my time was postponed. This chapter happened to be much shorter than what I wanted, but enjoy it still. R&R! **

**Now to answer the two reviews.**

**To guest: I meant that their voices sorta sounded alike when she was kinda out of it. When you're about go unconscious, you hear all sorts of mismatched things so yeah. Lol. Thank you for reviewing. :)**

**To sammy: I will and I appreciate your review. They are what keeps me writing. ^^**

**Now on with the chappie.**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**xXx**

_~Angel In Disguise~_

"Is she dead?" Said a voice.

"No her stomach's moving so you can obviously see that she's perfectly fine." Replied a voice.

"I still think she's dead."

"Baka! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Ow Rin-chan, that hurt!"

"Well I wouldn't have to be so violent if you would find your brain already." Said the one named Rin.

"Will you two shut up, she's awakening." Said a much more calm voice.

I tried opening my eyes but damn they felt like a ton. After what seemed like 2 decades had passed, I could see a small bright light refrain me from fully opening my eyes. I groaned. My whole body ached like hell. Everytime I tried to inhale, my sides want to complain about how I shouldn't breathe like I didn't need to. Damn them.

"Turn the lights down just a little. That may be the reason why's she's having trouble opening her eyes." Said the same calm voice from before. Suddenly the light in the room dimmed, and my insides relaxed just a little.

Thank you, damn. Jesus I feel like this may be some kind of god-given punishment or some crazy asylum for people that have Inner's who talk to you from inside your mind, but how would they know I have an inner anyway? They don't, so I'm probably in the hospital telling by the way the room smells. Patients and medicines. Ugh I've always hated that smell.

"Sensei, she's not opening her eyes. Is she...dead?"

"Ha! I knew it! So she is dead!"

"Calm down Obito, you have no proof of what you're saying. You can clearly see she's breathing and trying to open her eyes so give her some time to adjust geez. It's a shame to even call you my teammate."

The one named Obito growled.

"You wanna eat those words Kakashi?"

Kakashi? I sighed and knew what was happening. Those idiots.

"Shut up will ya? You're giving me a headache." I murmured huskily. The room fell silent as I fully opened my eyes to see everyone staring down at me. Did I have something on my face?

"What? Is there something on my face?" I felt over my face but realized there wasn't anything on it. What the heck were they staring at?

"I've never seen her around before sensei. Especially with freakish pink hair." Obito said aloud. A vein popped on my forehead.

"Come again?!" Obito stepped back and cowered behind the blonde guy who looked amused by my anger.

I turn to him and shake my fist.

"And just what do think you're laughing at Naruto? You're don't have no room to talk!" I spat at him. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes closed.

"Obviously at your humorous comments. Though I'm sure that you'll start throwing trees and stuff by the time your attitude increases." He said with a smirk. My eyebrow twitched.

"You're so pessimistic." I grumbled to myself crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hmm, you're more brain dead than I thought." I gave him a glare.

"Me?! How so? I'm not the one with the irregular hairstyle!" I shouted feeling my face turn a dark shade of red.

'_Not to interrupt your argument, but I seriously don't think that's Naruto._' Inner said.

"Wait so you're telling me that the one I'm yelling at isn't Naruto? Have you been drinking or something?"

'_Yes, and...yeah._' Inner replied lowly on that last confession.

"Okay so who is that then?"

'_Most likely an older clone version of him._'

"Huh? Wait so this is an older version of Naruto? From the future or something?" I asked confused.

'_Sorta. I don't know, I just kinda know that that's not Naruto. Why don't you ask for his name?_'

"What?! Talk to this idiot? No way! I can barely stand to look at him right about now.' I said chewing on the inside of my mouth.

'_Look, we need some kind of lead on to who he is. If you keep this facade up, I seriously don't think that he'll even want to talk to us after this._' Inner said with her arms crossed over her chest.

I huffed. "Okay. Fine. I'll **TRY** to be nice to him but I ain't making no promises." I said stubbornly. Inner shook her head.

'_As long as you can find out where you're at and who are these other people, I could care less._'

I gave her a '**wow**' look. You couldn't trust her with your life. Well unless you want to die of course then be my guest.

"Hn, at least I'm not crazy." The spiky yellowed haired guy said with a smirk. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"You're right, I am crazy. Thank you for pointing that out." I said straining to keep the smile up. I'm not crazy! I'm fucking insane! I wanted to say that but that would probably creep them out, and I needed intel to where I was so that most likely wouldn't be such an intelligent thing to say.

He gave me a strange look but shrugged it off. "If you say so. Hey, what's your name by the way?" I sighed.

"Sakura," He pulled his hand over his mouth to hide his snickering which wasn't doing any good since I could hear him. "And yes it has everything to do with my hair so don't even ask." Realizing that holding in his laugh wasn't doing any good, he removed his hand, and let out a loud hearty laugh.

"You can't be serious! Sakura?! That name fits you so well!" Now he was rolling on the floor holding his stomach. I turned my head the other way and scoffed.

"Keh. I wonder what your name is..." I mumbled under my breath. He stopped laughing.

"Minato." I gave him a puzzling look. Was he serious? So I've been calling him Naruto when this whole time his name was...Minato? Damn. This. Fucking. World! I've been arguing with his dad this whole time! SHIT!

"You're not serious," I told him with one eyebrow raised. He nodded while sitting back into his seat. I huffed.

"That's kabuki." I crossed my arms over my chest. He smirked.

"What's kabuki?" I giggled.

"No it's like a saying. Like when someone says 'that's bullshit' I meant it like that, but just without saying the actual word but another meaning." He nodded in understanding.

Obito coughed.

"Well...are we gonna question her or what?" He asked no one in particular. A man that looked to be about in his 40s nodded.

"Yes yes. So Sakura-san, how did you end up in the woods?" He asked me. I looked dumbfounded. Couldn't he see my headband? Does he not know I'm from the leaf village? Oh lord. People and their elderly.

"Me and my team got split up and so as I was trying to get back to them, I encountered a rain ninja, and that's when he weaved an unfamiliar jutsu that I'm still not familiar with, and I got sucked in and suddenly I was transported to a different part of the forest. That's it. That's all I can remember." I laid back against the extremely soft pillows, and waited for their response. Their faces still had that same rock solid look.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said knocking my fist against Minato's head. He blinked.

"Transported?" I nodded.

"Yep."

He grunted. I glanced over at the old man who which hadn't blinked, nor moved. I snapped my fingers in his face but he still wasn't fazed.

"Old man? Are you there? Can..you..see..the..light?" I asked spacing out my words making sure he could hear me. He blinked once more, and focused his vision on me.

"Yes yes. So...um name again?" I inwardly sighed.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." I said lazily, annoyed.

He nodded and rubbed his beard thoughtfully. Minato looked bored. Then I noticed three little kids standing beside my bed confused.

"So...who're you three nuggets again?" I questioned, eyebrow raised.

The three nuggets gave her a look, and sweat dropped. I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a reason to sigh cause I sure as hell give you one?" I said sighing as well.

They glanced at Minato then back at me. They repeated that action until I finally got tired of it.

"Why the hell do you keep looking at him then at me?! Is there a problem?!" I yelled slapping my hands into the bed causing it shake. The three musketeers snickered and turned around and huddled in football formation and started whispering to one another. A vein popped on my forehead.

"Hey! Ya'll do know that I can hear you right?" I said infuriated by their childishness.

They looked back at me dumbfound then turned to look at Minato again. That's it! I'm about to give them a piece of my fucking mind!

I jumped out the bed, and was about to grab them by their heads when a strong muscled arm held me back by my waist. I instantly blushed. Not to be weird or anything but my 'good spot' is my waist. You know what I'm talkin' about. When a guy touches you in your 'good spot' you moan or make some kind of sexual sound. That's exactly what I did. I know. What a whore. But hey, at least I'm not a slut. Wait. Isn't a whore the same as a slut? Ah well. I guess I'm both.

As the person's hands grabbed the left side of my waist gently, I tried my best to hold in my moan but SHIT! Their hands were so fucking soft and sensual that I couldn't hold it in. When I moaned, I did it loud as hell. I'm talking airplane loud. I didn't dare to open my eyes to see everyone's face. I was so fucking embarrassed. I just showed half of my sensual side in front of kids! Kids! Aw hell no. I won't be able to show my face anywhere without hearing about this little incident.

"Did she just-?"

"Looks like it."

"Wow. Sooooooo unlady like."

I mentally sighed. And there they went.

I peeked one eye open to see the little genins giving me a look. I couldn't make it out but it looked to be a look of curiosity. Like I would explain my reason to them. Hell.

"What? Why's everyone looking at me weird?" I asked, knowing damn well why.

"You moaned when I touched you. Hmm...I see you like guys touching you in this spot." Minato whispered warmly in my right ear giving my waist another squeeze. If only I had a razor blade and some lemon juice.

I moaned again. Damn him. I tried prying his hands off, but to no avail. I sighed outwardly.

"You know, this could be called as harassment, and you could be sued for it too. So you have five seconds until I explode and start punching." I said threateningly. He purred and licked my earlobe. I gritted my teeth.

"5...4...3...2..."

He held me tighter.

"1."

I disappeared in poof of leaves, and ended up outside the room door. I'm guessing in the heat of my anger all my aches and pains went away. I ran a hand through my pink hair. This wasn't what I meant to do but what the hell. As long as I'm away from that pervert/maniac. Though for some fucking reason, I kinda sorta maybe...liked it?

I rolled my eyes. That couldn't be. He's like old and shit and I'm young as hell. How can we be compared? Exactly. But the way he held me...I don't know. It's just something about him that I like. Maybe it's his attitude of not being intimidated by my fierce attitude. Well, as long as I'm here in this era, I guess I'll have myself some fun.

With a smile on my face, I walked down the long hallway until my foot got caught onto my own other foot. I fell to the floor with a thud. I heard my rib crack in the process. I groaned. **DAMN THIS FUCKING BODY!**

* * *

**Review and I'll buy you a new car. (or a cookie) ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3- So much more

**A/N: I appreciate the many people that are reading this story. It means a lot to me. Keep reading! ^^**

**xXx**

_~Angel In Disguise~_

I scratched at the cold tile floor. My whole fucking body hurts and I don't see anyone around to help me so it looks like I'm fucking screwed. Just fucking perfect.

_'It was all Minato's fault! If he hadn't of grabbed us like that then we wouldn't be in this stupid situation!'_ Inner exclaimed.

"Well no fucking duh inner! But there ain't nothing I can do about that now is there? We're on the fucking floor helpless with a cracked rib. Now please let me know when you've come up a intelligent suggestion. Oh but hold your breath until I respond." I said angered by her fucking stupidity.

'_I will not sit here and tolerate your rudeness any longer! It seems that you obviously don't need my help anymore so I'm just going to go and leave you to your thoughts! See ya!'_ Inner said, leaving my conscience and I alone to ourselves.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" I said to myself infuriated.

"Tsk tsk tsk, well look who we have here. A woman with unusually pink hair on a hospital floor helplessly cursing. I must say pinky, you have done it all. I mean, you've passed every single aspect that I had for you," Minato said, arms crossed.

I wanted to rip his throat out and make him watch me stomp on it but I have a lot more dignity than that. I think.

He bent down to my level, and smirked.

"You know pinky, if you weren't so alluring, I wouldn't have provoked you to escape the room and allowed you to fall to your ridiculous almost death. But you had to be so stubborn. Hmm, oh well, what's done is done." He stood back up and stretched.

"When I get off this stupid tile floor, I'm gonna send you 80 years back understand?"

He didn't seem fazed by my threat but amazed.

"Really? Just like how you got sent back 19 years in the past?" He replied, chuckling. I was fuming.

"Listen here you yellowed headed freak, it was a well known accident. I wasn't paying attention and he jumped out with that time portal crap! It's not like I asked to be here you know! In fact, if it was my choice, I wouldn't dare to consider coming here in the first place!" I yelled. His face was unreadable. It was like he was sorta mad and agitated at the same time. I couldn't tell. It was fucking confusing.

"Really? So basically you're saying that coming here was a mistake?" He muttered lowly, looking down at the floor. My heart took a hard tug.

"Well no, it was an accident. I didn't mean to come here in your time and I don't plan on staying. Don't you have a girlfriend to go home to?" I asked.

He sighed. "You're right. She's probably wondering where I am. I guess I should get going. See ya pinky."

He began walking the direction he came and down the hall leaving me to still lay on the hard cold floor. What the hell? That no good perverted yellowed haired ass!

I groaned when feeling my rib move to the other side of my ribcage. Fuck this! There ain't no way I'm having a nurse take me back into that god forsaken room! With the little chakra I could muster up, I disappeared out of the hospital to a large training ground. Three log-like posts stood outright from the ground in the middle of the clearing reminding me of a place I use to know. It was soothing to know that there was a little piece of the future time place I came from was here. I felt reassured to know that not all of the past was crazy. The people definitely were, but the past Konoha was still the same future leaf village, luckily.

"What're you doing in team Minato's training area? Are you his girlfriend or a trespasser?" A voice behind me said. I turned around to see a guy around my age with a leaf headband across his arm with a bored expression. He looked just like Shika-kun!

"I-uh, well I'm somewhat of a friend of his. And what?!" My face flushed.

"Well if you're his friend then you're welcomed, I didn't see a leaf headband so I thought you were a rouge ninja or something." Shikaku said, bored. He must've noticed my leaf hospital gown, nice.

I rolled my eyes. "If I weren't a Konoha ninja then how would I be here without people coming after me?" He shrugged.

"People these days come out with strange jutsus so sometimes you wouldn't know what to expect." I nodded in agreement.

"You're right about that Shikaku-san."

He raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know my name? I haven't seen you around Konoha before."

I cursed lowly. Why the hell did I say that? Am I out of my mind?!

_'Technically yeah, but in my perspective you always were.'_ Inner butted in sarcastically. I grounded my teeth together.

"What'd you expect me to say?! If he finds out that I'm from the future, he'll want to know all about it and I can't tell him or anybody!" I yelled panicking.

_'Now that you'll have to figure out yourself.'_ Inner said.

"Ha! You're talking to me again!"

_'Yeah yeah, calm your tits. I figured you needed my help so I jumped in.'_

"But you just said that I had to figure it out myself."

_'Well I lied. Do you want me to help you or not?'_

"Sure, I guess. But right about now I'm sorta not so sure..."

_'Okay, the first thing you gotta do is lead him away from the current topic, then go into a new one. Then you tell him that you have to go back to the hospital so they can redo your bandages-'_

"Heeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll no. I hate hospitals when I'm the one that has to be operated on!"

_'Technically you're aren't getting operated on-'_

"You know what I mean!"

_'Anyway, he's gonna agree and let you pass and then we're free.'_

"Sounds like a good plan. Okay I'm in."

_'Alright, go for it! Cha!'_

"But I still hate the idea of going back to the hospital..."

_'Dumbass! We're not actually going back to the hospital, we're just telling him that so we can make our grand escape.'_

I grumbled under my breath. "Yeah okay, I understand."

_'Good, now let's go. I'm getting kinda tired of looking at good looking guys all day.' _Inner said.

My eye twitched. "What'd you mean looking at guys cute guys all day? I haven't seen one yet and I really hope you're not talking about Shikaku-san and that yellowed haired doofus."

_'...'_

"Were you?!"

'_...something like that...'_

I sighed heavily. "I just want to go back home and see my friends again."

_'You can and you will. We just have to get away from this guy and go to the Hokage tower and talk to the Third about the mix up.'_ Inner explained.

"Wow. That's like the most I've ever heard you talk in a long time."

_'And you haven't said one swear since you seen Minato.'_

"Well that's natural. He's a total idiot, just like his not yet existent son."

_'No, because he's always flirting with you and you feel like if you say something back he'll respond exactly how you want him to and that's when your face turns red and he'll try and touch or something and you'll disappear to an unknown destination and then you'll meet a random person and try and use me to talk your way out of it.'_

"You're way too absorbent."

_'Yeah yeah, now if you will, let's get out of here because unlike you I don't want us to change anything from the past. We barely got away from crazy sexy pervert.'_

I rolled my eyes. "You and your likes of older men."

_'I'll have you know that in this time period they're the exact same age we are now.'_

"Yeah well it's still considered weird to me."

_'Enough talking, I wanna leave already.'_

"Okay okay, bossy."

_' Shut up.'_

When I returned back to the conversation he was already gone. Nothing but like Shikamaru-kun. I sighed. Well, time to have a little talk with the infamous hokage. I began running through the busy streets of Konoha when a bright orange headed idiot stopped walking right in front of me. Kami knew I wanted to keep running, but I had to be mindful of the past if I wanted the future to still go on like it was meant to. I skidded to a halt, and saw Minato's crazy ass with the famous woman I've always wanted to see with my own eyes considering Naruto had already done.

Her long red fiery hair was unusually in a ponytail with one bang covering her left eye. I looked down to her and saw a flat stomach instead of a big one. What happened? Wasn't she suppose to be pregnant by now? I mentally sighed. This was as confusing as the time when Sasuke blurted out that he wanted to come back to Konoha but I figured that he had to be a clone so I threw a kunai at him and my theory was correct. I hate being confused and left out of everything so I usually just start swinging and see if I can get some answers.

"Why if it isn't the lovely Sakura-chan." Kushina boldly walked up and wrapped her arms around my frame. Damn she could give strong hugs. I almost thought she had broken another rib, aside from the one that's already done for.

"Um, how'd you know my name?" I asked her, knowing exactly who told her.

"Oh Minato-kun told me. And is your hair naturally pink or is it like-"

"Yes. My hair is naturally pink. Now do you mind if I have a word with Minato?"

She smiled. "Sure, no problem you know."

I gave her a weird look before taking his hand and pulling him at least 10 feet away from her and everyone else around.

"What the hell is your problem? I don't want everybody to know my name! Especially since I'm from the future." I half screamed half whispered. He smirked.

"I would tell you why but it seems that I'm amazed of how long you're touching me." I looked down to see what he was talking about and sure enough I was still holding his hand. I instantly let go and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked away and secretly blushed. I hate him so fucking much!

"I told her because she wanted to know where I was so I said I was at the hospital with a girl named Sakura and she demanded to know why so I told her that you were seriously hurt and that I had to go see if you were alright." Minato said, like it wasn't a problem.

I wanted to blow up in his face right about then, but I held it in. I have more respect than that. Like they say, respect your elders and your days shall be longer. Or something like that anyway.

"You crazy yellow colored idiot! Why in the hell would you tell her that! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I yelled. He looked amused.

"No, I just told her the truth. Did you want me to have lied to her and let her find out the truth from someone else other than her boyfriend?" He said, eyebrow raised.

I mentally cringed when hearing him say boyfriend. It made me feel queasy inside to hear it, but it made my heart involuntarily skip a beat to know it was true. I wanted to just walk away and keep on to the Hokage tower but for some reason I wanted to stay and talk to this lunatic even more than I knew I needed to.

"No. But did you have to exaggerate the truth so much?"

He chuckled. "I didn't exaggerate anything. That's the truth isn't it, Sakura-chan?"

I looked back at him and automatically blushed when seeing him grab my hand and pull me to his chest. My face had to have been the brightest shade of red anyone's ever seen. I was seriously confused on why had he done that. He couldn't actually like me could he? Absurdly not. Or...Yeah! That's exactly what I meant! Absurdly not.

"M-Minato...what're you-"

"You're different from other women. You don't fawn all over me or anything. Why? Am I not sexy enough for you?" He whispered lowly in my ear. I inwardly shuddered at the feel of his hot breath against my cool skin. Damn him to hell.

"I-I-um, t-that's really n-non-relevant to the conversation.." I stuttered. Damn this fucking world! I'm sounding like Hinata-chan when around Naruto!

"Oh but I think it is Sakura-chan." He whispered, kissing my neck gently in butterfly like motions.

"P-please stop." I muttered, trying my best to hold in my noises of contentment. He let his right hand run down my thigh until he reached my waistline. He then grabbed my right cheek and grasped it like it was his lifeline. I moaned loudly into his chest.

Mentally I was seriously beating myself up. How could I have been so weak?! He's just a guy! I seen plenty of that in the future so why does he have so much power over me?! If anyone had ever tried that then the only sound I would've been making was a disgruntled growl before I knocked them all the way to Suna! I gotta get out of this God forsake time period!

I quickly pushed him away and started back running. I could hear Kushina's pleads to tell her what happened, but it wasn't like I was gonna be the one to tell her. I had to run. Run far away. I didn't want to run to the Hokage tower simply because I didn't want to go in looking like this so I ran to the other side of the leaf village in search of a clothing store.

The whole time I was looking for a clothing store, my mind was still set on the heated discussion Minato and I had. Why had he said those things? Why did have to touch me like that knowing I always became weak when it came to him touching me? Was he trying to get me to feel guilty? Like I was responsible for something? I sighed openly. I thought back to what Inner had mentioned earlier. She was right. I had stopped swearing. For what reason I don't know but I'm starting to think it has something to do with him. Someone I did not want to think about nor talk to.

But the question is, am I starting to gain feelings for him?


	4. Chapter 4- Author's Note

**I cannot continue this story unless I receive a few more reviews. I've noticed the story has gotten a little more attention than I expected, so maybe you guys could give me a little more motivation. I feel like no one's really interested in it. **

**I'm not whining or anything because if anything I wouldn't mind deleting it. I'm just asking for a little more inspiration. I love writing stories - especially Naruto fanfics so come on you guys. **

**Plz review. All that is needed is two or three more. I already have the chapter written out I just need to know that you guys want me to post it.**

**So again...review okay? **

* * *

**_I apologize for whining so much (even though this is my first time) I just feel like I'm alone with this story. _**

**_R&R. :)_**


End file.
